


Miracles of Kindness

by Evergade



Series: United [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 11:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evergade/pseuds/Evergade
Summary: Dès qu'il passa la porte, Ken fut assailli par l'odeur du restaurant. L’arôme des épices lui piqua les narines et il se frotta le nez avant d'aller la réception pour demander le chef.





	Miracles of Kindness

Dès qu'il passa la porte, Ken fut assailli par l'odeur du restaurant. L’arôme des épices lui piqua les narines et il se frotta le nez avant d'aller la réception pour demander le chef.  
-Et vous êtes ? Demanda l'employé.  
''Il est nouveau, lui'' songea l'inspecteur.  
Depuis des années qu'il venait une fois par mois, si on ne le connaissait pas c'était qu'on venait d'arriver. Il posa sa plaque sur le comptoir.  
-Inspecteur Ken Ichijouji. Je veux voir Daisuke Motomya.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Laisse, lui fit Yumi, la serveuse. Il est dans le son bureau, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ken.  
-Merci.  
Il récupéra sa plaque et fit le tour. Il avança dans le couloir et passa devant les cuisines et les toilettes. Il arriva au fond dans le bureau et trouva son ami entrain de s’énerver contre les papiers.  
-Putain, faut que je recommence tout…  
-Tu veux un coup de main ? Demanda Ken.  
Daisuke sursauta.  
-J't'avais pas vu.  
Ken referma la porte.  
-Tu fais quoi ?  
-Je galère avec l'administratif. Bon Dieu que ça me soûle…  
-Je peux demander à Miyako de passer te filer un coup de main si tu veux. C'est une championne pour tous ses trucs.  
-Sérieux ?  
-Ouais, Elle aide déjà Mimi, Sora et Hikari, Yuri et Tk  
-J'veux bien, ça me prend la tête.  
Ken passa derrière lui et lui massa les épaules. Daisuke sourit, appréciant l'attention.  
-Moi qui croyais que ne tu venais que pour dire bonjour.  
-Mais je viens te dire bonjour. Bonjour.  
Daisuke rigola.  
-T'as combien de temps ?  
-J'ai dit à Myako que je rentrais pour dix-neuf heures.  
-Je te mettrais dehors avant, je risque d'avoir du monde à 18 h 30.  
Ken sourit.  
-Ça me va.

Quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le sol du bureau et Ken se rhabillait alors que Daisuke n'avait mis que son caleçon et fumait.  
-Ça ne te fait pas peur que l'un de tes employés rentre et te voit comme ça ?  
-Non, je leur ai dit que dès que tu étais là, personne ne devait me déranger.  
-Et… Ça ne te fait pas peur qu'ils imaginent des trucs ?  
Daisuke rigola.  
-J'men fous complètement.  
Ça fit sourire Ken  
-Et toi, ça t'emmerde pas ? Demanda Daisuke soudainement.  
-Que ?  
-Que mes employés pensent qu'on…  
Ken haussa les épaules.  
-Pas vraiment.  
-Ils savent que tu es marié, pourtant.  
-Peut-être. Mais du moment que Myako est au courant, je m'en fiche.  
-Elle le sait ?  
-Bien sûr. Elle a le même problème avec Hikari. On en a beaucoup parlé et ça ne change rien de ce qu'on éprouve l'un pour l'autre.  
-Comment vous faites ? Pour continuer de vous aimer alors que vous devez coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre pour vous sentir complets.  
-Je ne sais pas. Je l'aime. Elle m'aime. Et le fait que ce soit un besoin viscéral qu'on comprend tous les deux, ça aide. Au début quand on a découvert que la fusion nous laissait un vide qu'on ne pouvait pas combler tous les deux, on s'est posé beaucoup de questions sur nous et notre couple. Si on devait se séparer… On a laissé le temps faire et finalement ça se passe bien.  
-Et ça la dérange pas ? Que t'es besoin de venir me voir ?  
-Elle va voir Hikari, alors non. C'est bien le truc. Je sais ce qu'elle ressent quand le vide de la fusion se fait sentir parce que je le vis aussi. On ne peut qu'être honnête l'un envers l'autre.   
Daisuke tira une bouffée de nicotine.  
-Ouais… J'chais, perso, je m'imagine pas avec quelqu'un dans une relation durable alors qui faut que je couche avec toi régulièrement.  
-C'est pour ça que tu restes seul ?  
-Non… P't'être, en faite. J'aime bien ma vie de célibataire. Le seul bémol, c'est Mafuyu.  
-Ton fils ?  
-Ouais. C'est juste galère de l'élever seul quand faut que je fasse tourner le restaurant.  
-Il ne voit plus sa mère ?  
-Non, il n'aime pas son nouveau beau-père, alors il essaye d'y aller le moins possible. Je crois que la dernière fois, c'était il y a trois mois, au téléphone.  
-Tu sais qu'on pourrait le prendre de temps en temps, avec Miyako, si tu as besoin.  
Daisuke tira une dernière bouffée de nicotine avant d'écraser sa cigarette.  
-Je sais pas, j'veux pas qu'il se sente abandonné non plus.  
-C’est comme tu veux, notre porte vous sera toujours ouverte, en cas de pépins.  
Ken se dirigea vers la porte et s’apprêta à sortir quand Daisuke lança :  
-Hey, tu m'trouves bizarre ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu trouves que c'est étrange… Que je ne veuille pas de relation… Avec tout le reste… Je devrais vouloir une nana, non ?  
Ken sourit.  
-Pas forcément. Et puis franchement, regarde. Sur tous ceux qui ont fait la fusion ADN : Tai et Yamato ont fini ensemble après que le mariage avec Sora soit tombé à l'eau. Hikari, Tk et Yuri vivent seuls.  
-Toi, t'es avec Miyako.  
-Parce qu'elle a fait la fusion aussi. Franchement, c'est un, peu triste à dire mais je ne pense pas qu'on puisse avoir une vie de couple avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'entre nous.  
Daisuke haussa un sourcil et sourit.  
-Donc, pour bien faire, faudrait que je sorte avec toi.  
Ken sourit.  
-C'est ça.  
-Alors tu veux pas larguer Miyako et t'enfuir avec moi ? Plaisanta le cuisinier.  
-Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle me tuerait si je faisais ça ;  
Daisuke rigola et Ken poursuivit.  
-Y'a rien de bizarre à vouloir rester seul. Taichi, par exemple est resté seul une grande partie de sa vie. Il a trouvé Kuro sur son palier un jour et l'a élevé tout seul. Je ne crois pas que je l'ai vu sortir avec quelqu’un depuis le lycée. Et sa vie lui convient.  
Daisuke s'assit sur son bureau.  
-Je ne sais pas.  
-D'où ça te vient, ce besoin d’être comme tout le monde ?  
-Je ne sais pas… J'crois… L'autre fois, Mafuyu est rentré de l'école et il m’a demandé si je comptai me marier pour qu’il ait une nouvelle maman.  
-Et tu te dis que pour bien faire, fraudait que tu es une copine.  
-Chais pas… P't'être. Il devrait avoir besoin d'une présence féminine dans sa vie, non ?  
-Il y a Jun, ta sœur, non ?  
-Je veux qu’il soit normal, pas cinglé.  
Ken sourit.  
-Daisuke, la normalité, ça n'existe pas. Surtout pour nous. Il n'a pas forcément besoin d'une présence féminine ou d’une présence masculine. Il a juste besoin de savoir que tu l'aimes. Yamato et Takeru ont vécu avec un seul de leurs parents, et ils s'en sont bien tirés non ?  
-Tu penses que je devrais rester comme je suis ?  
-Je pense que tu devrais faire ce que tu as envie. Si un jour tu rencontres une fille que notre problème en dérange pas, tant mieux. Sinon, ton train de vie n'est pas malsain. Mafuyu a tout ce qu'il lui faut.  
Daisuke sembla médité et Ken se mit en face de lui. Il mit ses mains sur ses joues et releva son visage vers lui.  
-Arrêtes de trop cogiter où tu vas te griller les neurones.  
Daisuke rigola.   
-Ta gueule, fit-il en s'écartant.  
Ken rigola et le cuisinier lui demanda :   
-Hey, je peux te faire un câlin ?  
-Comme si tu avais besoin de demander.  
Daisuke l'entoura de ses bras et mit sa tête dans son cou. Ken le serra contre lui.   
-Je te le redis, si tu as un souci, tu n'hésites pas okay ? Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte.  
-Merci.  
-Ne me remercies pas, les meilleurs amis, ça sert à ça.  
La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Daisuke s'écria.  
-J'AVAIS DIT DE NE PAS ME… Oh salut Veemon.  
-Faut que tu viennes, fit le digimon, on commence à avoir du monde.  
-Okay, j'arrive.  
-Okay. Salut Ken.  
-Salut Veemon.  
Veemon partit et Daisuke soupira.  
-Bon ça va être le moment où je te mets dehors.  
Ken sourit et le sera une dernière fois contre lui.  
-Tu veux venir manger à la maison lundi ?  
-Je sais pas, je verrais…  
-Okay.  
Ils sortirent du bureau et Daisuke commença à avancer quand Ken l'attrapa par l'épaule. Daisuke se retourna.  
-Quoi ?  
-Mec, t'es en caleçon.  
Daisuke haussa les épaules en voyant sa tenue et alla se rhabiller. Ken partit en souriant.


End file.
